Panic! in McKinley High
by xXQuentinTheBossXx
Summary: The Glee Club shalt be Panic!ing today. They may get in some trouble, rated T cause I might add...MURDER! It shall be EXCITING BIATCHES! Have fun...and read...and review...bitch...
1. Chapter 1

_Riiing_

"Alright Glee Club, we may have not won in Sectionals, and we may not have the choir room anymore, but we're still gonna have a great year." Says Finn, enthusiastically. "Now, Rider, you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, guys. Well, my little bro is in this Boys' Choir and he says it sucks. So, I was thinking, maybe, we drop by and have a visit. You guys in?"

"Sure." "I'm in" "Why not?" "Okay."

"No." says Brittany.

"What? Why not?" asks Ryder.

"Well, I'm allergic to nuts. They make my breasts hurt and my mom says kids are nuts, so if I go, then my breasts could hurt. And I don't wanna be in that situation."

"Oh, okay...well the rest of you let's go," Says Ryder, knowing argueing to Brittany was useless. She still doesn't believe that Hannah Montana is Miley Stuart.

_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L_E_**E**_G_L

_At McKinley Elementary_

"Kids...(sigh)...you have to remember I'm up here conducting you for a reason, now WATCH ME, WATCH MY FINGERS, here we go, ready? And a one, and a two, and..."

_Dès le premier jour  
Ton parfum enivre mon amour  
Et dans ces instants  
J'aimerais être comme toi par moment  
Mais depuis ce jour  
Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret_

_..._

"Very good, now let's move on to the next-"

She's cut off by the funkiest of epic techno/punk dance tunes, which could make even Jesus Christ himself dance, and an exhilerated Blaine pounces in and begins singing...

_My wing tips waltz across naive_  
_Wood floors they creak_  
_Innocently down the stairs_

Now, Sam runs in and joins in with Blaine (cause they're obviously secretly in love)

_Drag melody_  
_My percussive feet serve cobweb headaches as a_  
_Matching set of marching clocks_  
_The slumbering apparitions _  
_That they've come to wake up_

Now, Marley comes in

_Here I am composing a burlesque  
Out of where they rest their necks  
Sunken in their splintered cradles  
And ramshackle hands (Sam does the weird RAHHAHAH Herobrine sounding part)  
They asked for it as a girl_

_(Sam) You have set your heart  
(Blaine) On haunting me forever  
(Marley) From the start  
(All) It's never silent_

Now, Ryder comes in with a grande entrance and begins singing to the teacher (CAUSE SHES A BITCH)

_Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you`_

Now the rest come in and sing (except for Tina, cause she's a little...tied up...:D (i hate her)

_How does a heart love, if no one has noticed  
Its presence and where does it go?  
Trembling hands play my heart like a drum,  
But the beats gotten lost in the show_

_You have set your heart  
On haunting me forever  
From the start  
It's never silent_

_Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And I regret never letting you go!_

_Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you_

Now , the kids sing along, in a rebellious but still really boring sounding way (someone give these kids a Red Bull)

_Mona Lisa pleased to please ya_  
_(And that one regret is you)_  
_Mona Lisa pleased to please ya_  
_(And that one regret is you)_  
_Mona Lisa pleased to please ya_  
_(Ahhhhh)_

and now that annoying sounding singing voice that goes

GLEE!

as it goes to commercials

_If you want me to make another chapter, I'ma need to see some reviews so I know it's all good, otay? Good. BAD REVIEWS MAKE QUENTIN SAD! Also comment._


	2. Pokemon Battle and a Wild QUEEN Appeared

_Ring_

__"What were your kids thinking? Interrupting a classroom like that? I demand they all get at least a week's suspension! I won't stand for less!" Screeched an annoyed Mrs. Landra to Figgins.

"I understand that you're annoyed Mrs. Landra but I cannot really suspend these kids for what they did off of school property."

"Annoyed? No, Figgins, I am furious."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"They may have been a bother, but they were good..."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I challenge them to a sing-off!"

G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_

"You have got to be joking." Tina said in her annoying, used-to-be-awesome.

"We don't have a choice. Figgins had to call me back because you weren't being a responsible enough director, Finn! You realize this is the last straw? We lost at sectionals! How could he be so irresponsible not to be more careful Finn!" Yelled Mr. Schue

"I'm sorry, we weren't expecting her to be mad...and she is a psycho-bitch." Said Finn

"I know Finn...I know..." Said Schuester, awkwardly. **CAN YOU SPELL FORESHADOWING!?**

"Well, let's just get this over with!" Yelled Marley.

G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_**eE**G_l_

_Setting: McKinley Elementary Auditorium_

__"Well, well, well if it isn't the New Lamections." said Mrs. Landra

"Your jokes suck!" shouted an unknown voice from the back, with turned out to be Rebecca Black.

"She doesn't even go here!" Yelled Kurt from the back as well.

"Do you, Mr. Hummel?" Asked Mrs. Landra

"No..."

"Okay then. Shall we flip a coin to choose who does first?"

"Okay, I choose heads" said Finn.

_Tails_

__"Okay then. Us first."

_A wild Boys' Choir Appeared! HP: 105 _

_Go, Glee Club. HP: 110_

_Glee Club is unable to move!_

_Boys' Coir Used: We Will Rock U_

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the World some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

_We Will Rock U did 60 HP (50/110 remaining)_

_Glee Club used: Sarah Smiles_

_I was fine just a guy living on my own,  
Waiting for the sky to fall  
Then you called and changed it all,  
Doll,_

Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in,  
We both know you'd already win,  
Mm your original sin,

You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,  
You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,

Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,  
She lives in her world so unaware,  
Does she know that my destiny lies with her,

Sarah (Sarah, Sarah, Sarah)  
Oh Sarah (Sarah) are you saving me?

Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way,  
I really hoped that you would stay,  
But you left and went your own way,  
Babe,

I don't mind take your time I got things to do,  
Besides sit around and wait for you,  
Oh and I hope you do too,

You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,  
You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,

Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,  
She lives in her world so unaware,  
Does she know that my destiny lies with her,

Sarah,  
Oh Sarah,  
are you saving me?

And it's killing me inside,  
Consuming all my time,  
You've left me blind,  
And when I think I'm right,  
You strip away my pride,  
You cast it all aside but I say,

Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,  
She lives in her world so unaware,  
Does she know that my destiny lies with her,

Sarah (Sarah)  
Oh Sarah (Sarah) are you saving me?

_It's a One Hit KO_

_Boys' Choir Fainted_

_Exp Current: 989/1000_

_Exp Added: 178_

_New Exp: 167:1200_

_Glee Club is Now Lvl. 56_

_What? Glee Club is Evolving!_

_bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumb umbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbu mbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum -_

_What? Glee Club Stopped!_

_OOPS I pressed the B button...Problem?_

__"Well, I suppose you one that fair and square. Now, we need to go to the Pokémon Center...and we'll be back...with Revives!

**LOLWUT? It's my story, I can make this however the hell I want motherfucker!**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

_Thanks so much guys for the reviews, I never thought ANYONE would read these. Share them with friends, favorite them, do all kinds of crazy shit. Go out can buy some cigarettes and run them over with a train I don't even care as long as you keep up with the nice reviews! THANKS! I'm making a new story continuing this one with murder in it :D, it'll have three chapters containing the songs Let's Kill Tonight, There's a Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Though of it Yet, and Time to Dance all by Panic! at The Disco. If you've never heard them, look them up and buy all of their music. ALL of it. If you don't like murder, don't read it. Hrokay buy buy mamasitas!_


End file.
